


Lost words

by AliaMael



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short angsty and not Sanae? Not my usual but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: I doubt You'll hear me. Not that it matters anymore.
Kudos: 8





	Lost words

Everything I do, I do out of love.

And even if You twisted my arm, You'll say I picked the wrong method and people will paint me as the bad guy. I already know I won't be remembered as a hero. I won't even get a "he was an OK person" after I'm Erased –because that's how it'll end, won't it? Whatever the result of this sick Game of ours, You'll be the one bathed in light and I'll fade to the shadows, dead or alive but always the mad traitor who tried to oust You.

I'll never want that and You know it. But that's not what people will see. They won't understand how all I want is for Shibuya to thrive, and for You to be radiant again. They will see me as controlling, cold-hearted, cruel.

I wonder if that's how alone You feel.

And no matter how calm I outwardly appear, I'm afraid. I don't want to fail. I don't want to disappear. But how could I ever win against You? I'll give it my everything, of course, but I can only hope to show You how much Shibuya matters to me. How much You matter to me. I love You, even though I know I'll never be enough, never be what or who You need.

I still want to hope my sacrifice will help You.

I won't change my mind, no matter how the fear makes my hands shake, no matter how hard breathing is. No matter that no one will miss me. Probably not even You.

I mourn these Players trapped in our plans. I mourn these Reapers I had to sacrifice. I mourn the potential I have to weed out of Shibuya to make sure that _something_ survives.

Everything I do, I do out of love, and if it means being the villain of this story, 

so be it.


End file.
